narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sharingan
Madara's Manipulation of Kurama In chapter 568, page 7, Madara is shown using his three tomoe Sharingan to control Kurama, not a Mangekyo Sharingan. While it has been stated by Itachi (and Sasuke) that the Mangekyo Sharingan possesses the ability to control the Kyubi, neither Madara nor Tobi - the only two people in history to do so - have used a Mangekyo to manipulate the Nine-tailed Fox, so I think the information for Madara should be displayed as experienced and visually, not verbally.--Uchiha Suraku (talk) 06:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's required to have MS activated, just awakened. --Elveonora (talk) 21:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That wouldn't really make any sense. Every other single MS technique requires the dojutsu to be active. If that were true, the masked man wouldn't be able to control Kurama nor any of the other tailed beasts since he has never been shown possessing anything above a standard Sharingan.--Uchiha Suraku (talk) 22:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Itachi and Madara have used Susanoo without their respective Mangekyō Sharingans being activated. In fact Sasuke and Itchi have both used partial forms of Susanoo with only their Sharingans activated in recent chapters.--Cerez365™ 22:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That's what I mean ... the thing MS is not activated does not mean the power is not there. --Elveonora (talk) 00:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) If you're referring to this page: http://www.mangabit.com/manga/naruto/chapter/576/page/5, Sasuke clearly has his MS activated, as does Itachi in the next page. I don't know where you're getting this information from. Madara only used his basic Sharingan to control Kurama, as did Tobi, the latter which has never been shown displaying an advanced form of the dojutsu. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 00:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh dear I totally skipped that page. I was also referring to the final parts of Itachi's fight with Sasuke, Madara's current use of the Rinnegan and Susanoo and here. You should learn not to conveniently leave out parts of a post just to simply prove a point.--Cerez365™ 11:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) And you should learn that the Mangekyo can be activated and deactivated almost instantly, just like when the two siblings met and briefly used Susano'o's fists. When we see Itachi's Sharingan on that page, Susano'o is not activated at all; he just used it to smash through the wall then deactivated it immediately after. As for Madara, the Rinnegan is a stage above the EMS and can still use all of his MS techniques while active; I thought this was common knowledge. However, the three tomoe Sharingan is a stage below the MS and cannot use any of its abilities without be active. Speculate all you want, but Madara is blatantly using a standard Sharingan and nothing more. In addition, Kurama's eyes reflect the same exact design; there is no MS involved whatsoever.--Uchiha Suraku (talk) 22:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) It was clearly stated that in order to control Kurama (and other TB) MS is required. --Elveonora (talk) 01:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you even read the conversation? It's clearly shown that both Madara and Tobi are only using a standard three tomoe Sharingan, despite whatever Itachi/Sasuke said. I don't know about you, but I find actions speak louder than words. Even Kurama's eyes reflect the three tomoe design, not an MS.--Uchiha Suraku (talk) 01:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) So ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC)